


A Midnight Snack

by heylittleangel



Series: Supernatural Bingos [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas enjoys it too, Dean is his own self, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, No plot whatsoever, as usual, eating and watching stuff, just fluff, midnight snack, which is great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel
Summary: Castiel only raises a brow at him as he closes the door, the corners of his lips quirking up when Dean smiles nervously. Dean waves him closer, freeing some space by his side. He offers Castiel a bite of his sandwich once Castiel sits, which he refuses with a smile.“I thought you had eaten more than you should have at dinner, Dean.”Dean shrugs with a smile. “I did but that doesn’t mean I can’t have a midnight snack. One of the few wonders in this world, Cas."
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Bingos [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459561
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	A Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps, how are you? I hope well and that you've had a nice weekend. I wrote this one for the @spngenrebingo for the square "Midnight Snack"--I know, I'm really creative for titles--and I hope you enjoy it. :D

Castiel’s eyes open, seeing nothing but darkness until he recognizes the ceiling of his room. He lets out a yawn as he stretches, his neck and back popping and making him wince. Throwing the covers away, Castiel slides his legs until they hit the floor, the socks keeping his feet warm. 

The bunker’s still quiet and completely dark, so he turns to check his watch; 12:34 am. He had been asleep for less than two hours and he still has at least a few hours ahead of him to get some more, but Castiel doesn’t think he’ll be able to fall asleep again, despite how comfortable and warm his bed looks.

He pushes himself up and walks to the door, opening and closing it as silently as possible. Making his way to the kitchen, Castiel focuses on trying to listen to the sounds in the bunker; he thinks he hears a TV somewhere but he can’t be sure, it could be nothing. Dean and Sam’s rooms are quiet and he can only assume they’re sleeping, considering the time.

He turns the light on when he gets to the kitchen, walking to the counter and grabbing a clean glass. As he turns the tap on and fills the glass, Castiel notices there are dishes in the sink and a few empty packets of food on the island. He frowns, trying to remember if any of those were there when he went to bed last night; he knows for sure that they weren’t because Dean would’ve never allowed it. They even stayed a while longer to wash the dishes before going back to bed. From the looks of it, it looks like someone made a sandwich, hot cocoa—which Castiel instantly fills a mug with for himself—, and probably the rest of the pie. 

Castiel smiles as he grabs his glass and mug and walks out of the kitchen. Knowing what was eaten, he can know for sure that Dean’s the one awake. Sam would hardly eat something in the middle of the night and most definitely would be something like that. As Castiel gets closer to the “Deancave”, the sounds of the TV are louder and he can hear people screaming in what it’s probably a horror movie. When he opens the door, there is Dean, guilty as charged with his hand frozen in mid-movement, half of a sandwich in it.

Dean stares at him with wide eyes as he lowers his hand back to the plate. The light of the TV casts shadows in his face, the bags under his eyes looking darker with them. He sees Dean swallow before saying, “Hey.”

Castiel only raises a brow at him as he closes the door, the corners of his lips quirking up when Dean smiles nervously. Dean waves him closer, freeing some space by his side. He offers Castiel a bite of his sandwich once Castiel sits, which he refuses with a smile.

“I thought you had eaten more than you should have at dinner, Dean.”

Dean shrugs with a smile. “I did but that doesn’t mean I can’t have a midnight snack. One of the few wonders in this world, Cas. Also, I couldn’t sleep.”

“Me neither.”

They stay in silence for a few minutes, Castiel sipping his hot chocolate as Dean eats his sandwich, watching the people in the movie trying to run away from the killer; and failing, obviously. Dean is the one to break the silence.

“How did you find me here? The TV’s pretty low.”

“I saw the food in the kitchen and I doubted Sam would be the one to be eating it.”

Dean chuckles as he puts his plate away. “You’re right on that.” He points at the mug in Castiel’s hands. “Guess my hot chocolate is pretty good, huh?”

Castiel smiles as he wraps his hands more tightly on the mug, enjoying its warmth. “As always.”

They share Dean’s piece of pie—which could, easily, serve two more people—and laugh as they watch the movie, complaining about the dumb people in it. And that’s how they spend the rest of the night, watching what are supposed to be scary movies, saying how everything the characters do are the opposite of what should be done, and laughing.

Castiel can’t say it’s not a nice way to spend the night.

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it? Leave a comment and a kudo and make this writer very happy.
> 
> As always, you can find me on [ tumblr](https://gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
